The present invention relates to an adjustment insert for connecting an aiming device, for example a headlamp to a support on an automobile.
Connecting devices of the above-mentioned general type for connecting the headlamps to the supports are known in the art. Some disadvantages of the know connecting devices is that they are not universal for different positions and lamp configurations and are designed for specific car conditions and specific lamp configurations. Another disadvantage of the know connecting devices is that they are quite difficult to assemble, and the geometry for an attachment area is rather complicated.